


Goosefeathers

by rubyisarbitrary



Category: The Chronicles of Alice and Ivy - Kellyn Roth
Genre: Cuties, F/M, Fluff, Miley - Freeform, Morning After, Wedding Night, fluff and nonsense, newliweds, no ship name for Peter/Maddie, not an otp but they're still cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28445091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubyisarbitrary/pseuds/rubyisarbitrary
Summary: Riley, skinned, moonlight, citrus, goosefeathers.
Relationships: Riley Farjon/Maddie Farjon, Riley Farjon/Maddie Farrenson





	Goosefeathers

Riley was up before dawn that morning, a rare state of affairs. He managed trousers and a plain white shirt, then he stepped outside the door of the tiny cottage and took a long, deep breath.

A free breath. But he wasn’t free anymore. Peter had made that abundantly clear from the moment he’d announced his engagement. Riley wasn’t a free man, and he’d better act like it or Peter would be angry.

No threat behind his best friend’s words, but at the same time, it was a threat.

Their honeymoon cabin was situated in an orange grove, and he walked to the nearest tree and pulled down two shiny fruits and tucked them in the deep pockets of his trousers.

Now, with the moonlight gone, the grove had transferred from mysterious and romantic to warm and bright. The brightness was discerning, however, and he hastened back to the house after another glance around.

The house was still quiet still, and Riley set the oranges on the table and knelt to scoop up a handful of goosefeathers that had, somehow, drifted their way out of the bedroom. He was glad the place was secluded—he didn’t want anyone to know he’d been bashed in the face with a pillow on his wedding night, which had been followed by Maddie bursting into tears and apologizing profusely.

He’d had to work to turn the night around, even slightly, but it had been well-worth it. Because Peter was right—Maddie was well-worth any amount of effort, though his friend didn’t know the half of it.

“Riley?”

He whirled to the bedroom door and smiled. “Honey!”

“I … wondered where you’d gone.” She was clutching her dressing gown tight, bashful in the morning.

“Here. I remembered how you like citrus.” He tossed her an orange only to belatedly realize that was probably a mistake.

She didn’t move to catch it, and it went rolling across the floor. A sparkle entered her eyes, though. “You want to play catch?”

He scowled and kicked at the floor. “I just keep forgetting you’re a lady, baby. I’m sorry. I’m not gonna treat you like some skinned-kneed girl, like Essie or Flick; I just may forget sometimes.”

“No, that’s all right.” Maddie took a deep breath and let it out in a whoosh. “I might as well get used to being one of the gang.”

She wouldn’t be, and Riley knew it. “Yes, well. How about breakfast?”

“That’d be nice. Did you … sleep well?”

“Yes.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “You?”

“Well, well.” She swallowed. “This is going to get less awkward, isn’t it?”

He chuckled then grinned at her, his chest lightening slightly. “So I’m told. Or, if not, at least we’ll get used to being a bit awkward.”

“Sounds like a plan.”


End file.
